Living with Ms. Carolyn Again (transcript)
"Living with Ms. Carolyn Again" is the tenth episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description Maraya decides to live with Ms. Carolyn over the weekend instead because she doesn't have to wake up so early. But when Maraya has to do chores with her instead of having fun and relaxing all day, everything goes wrong and it makes Maraya not wanting to live with her anymore. Will she ever get everything to go smoothly before she gets picked up by her family? Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence. The scene zooms into one of the windows as Maraya begins it by waking up) Maraya (yawns): There's nothing better than a weekend full of sleeping in and playing on my phone. (While Maraya is looking at her phone, Ms. Carolyn calls Maraya's name) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya, it's time to help me with some chores. Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn, I'm busy. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Now, Maraya. Maraya (sighs): Fine. I'll help you with your chores. (When Maraya gets up, the scene changes to where she is coming downstairs while Ms. Carolyn is waiting for her) Ms. Carolyn: There you are, Maraya. Are you ready to help me with some chores? Maraya: Yeah. So what is our first chore? Ms. Carolyn: Follow me to the laundry room. I'll show you. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn to the laundry room. But while she's following her, she asks Ms. Carolyn a question) Maraya: But, Ms. Carolyn, isn't Saturday supposed to be a day for relaxing? Ms. Carolyn: It isn't a day for relaxing at the Griswell residence. Instead, we get up and clean the whole house from top to bottom. Maraya: But my last name isn't Griswell, it's Adams. Ms. Carolyn: I don't care what your last name is, but still, you live with us now, so that means that you have to help, too. Maraya: Okay. (Ms. Carolyn opens the laundry room door and lets Maraya go in first) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, here's our first chore: folding clothes. (Maraya gets shocked) Maraya: That's a lot of clothes to fold, Ms. Carolyn. It'll take us forever to get it done. Ms. Carolyn: Not if we work together. You know, teamwork is very important when it comes to doing chores. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Now, let me show you how to fold clothes. (After Ms. Carolyn demonstrates Maraya on folding one of her shirts, she tells her to try) Ms. Carolyn: Now, you try. (Maraya folds one of Ms. Carolyn's shirts the same way as her and after that, she shows her) Maraya: Look, Ms. Carolyn. I did it, I did it. Do I get some credit? Ms. Carolyn: No, you don't. Maraya: What? But I folded it the same way as you. Ms. Carolyn: I don't care. Fold it again. (Maraya folds it the same way to show Ms. Carolyn that she's doing it right) Maraya: But look, I'm folding it right. Ms. Carolyn: No, you're not. And if you don't fold it right one more time, then I'm spanking you. Maraya: Okay, if you want, then I'll fold it right again. (She folds it the same way once again to show her) Maraya: Look, I'm folding it the way you wanted me to fold. And plus, I did it right. Ms. Carolyn: No, you didn't. You folded it wrong three times! Maraya: But look. Do you see any wrinkles on that shirt? Cause if you say no, then that means I did it right. Ms. Carolyn: No, I don't see any, cause it's clean. But what you're trying to do is making my shirts all wrinkly so I can wash them all over again. Maraya: No, I'm serious. I did fold it right, and that's final, unless you're going to tell me to fold it again, and if you do tell me again, then I'm going to get mad at you. Ms. Carolyn: Well, if you're going to get mad at me, then take this. Maraya: Take what? (Suddenly, Ms. Carolyn spanks Maraya in the face) Maraya: Ow! Why did you do that? I didn't do anything wrong. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yes, you did. Maraya: What did I do? Ms. Carolyn: You folded my shirt all wrong! Maraya: It doesn't look like I folded it wrong. In fact, I did it right. Ms. Carolyn: That's what you think. But what I'' think is that you folded it wrong and ''I think you need to fold it again. Maraya: But still, that's no reason why you spanked me. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, that is the reason why I spanked you. Maraya: But - Ms. Carolyn: I had enough of you. I'm going to do a different chore. I'm going to…(starts thinking) vacuum the living room. (When she was about to leave the room, her husband, Mr. Danny, tells her that he already did it) Mr. Danny: Carolyn, I did that already, honey, but if you want, you can vacuum our bedroom. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, okay, Mr. Danny. Maraya, fold these clothes and put them away in our bedroom, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Good. I'll be upstairs, vacuuming the bedroom, so if you need any help, let Mr. Danny know, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you. Now get to work! (Maraya starts to fold the clothes, and then the scene changes to where she is done) Maraya: There. I'm done. Now to put them up in the bedroom without any trouble hopefully. (Maraya takes the clothes upstairs to the bedroom. The setting changes to the inside of the bedroom) Maraya: My gosh, it's noisy in here. But anyway, let's hurry up and put up these clothes before something goes wrong. (Maraya rushes to put up some clothes in the drawer, and then she puts some up in the closet) Maraya: There. Now I can relax without having to do any more. (Suddenly, her foot gets run over by the vacuum cleaner, and when she notices it finally after a third time, she gasps and screams) Maraya (screaming): Ahhhhhhhhhh! (she gets out) That's got to be one of the worst things that's ever happened to me. (The scene changes again to where Maraya gets in the living room) Maraya (in her own head): I can't believe it. First, Ms. Carolyn ruined my weekend, then she spanked me, then she ran my foot over with the vacuum cleaner, and now I'm sitting all alone, all mad because I don't like it. Oh, I wish I didn't live with her anymore. (Maraya takes a deep breath and then yells at the top of her lungs) Maraya (yelling): I don't want to live with Ms. Carolyn anymore! (she calms down after that) I need to call my mom to come and pick me up. (She gets up and walks to the bedroom. It changes once again to where she gets there to call her stepmom) Lisa (over phone): Hello? Maraya (sad): Hey, mom. Lisa (over phone): What's wrong, sweetie? Don't you like living with Ms. Carolyn? Maraya: No, I don't. Mom, can you please come and pick me up? And oh, make sure to bring Haley and dad. Lisa (over phone): Okay. I'll be right there. Bye. Maraya: Bye! (she hangs up) I think Ms. Carolyn deserves me to clean the whole house all by myself for her. (Maraya looks at the vacuum cleaner for a minute) Maraya: Yes. I'm going to clean the whole house all by myself. (She turns on the vacuum cleaner and looks at the camera) Maraya (looks at camera): Gee, this is loud, but here I go. (She speeds up the first chore and then the scene changes again and again to Maraya doing a different chore. After that, it changes again to where Maraya is finished) Maraya: There. I'm finished. Aaah... Ms. Carolyn (not seen): My goodness! Look at our house, Mr. Danny. Mr. Danny (not seen): What is it, hon -? (gasps) Wow, look at it. It's sparkling clean. Who made it so clean? Maraya: Uh, I did. Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Wow, how did you make it so clean? Maraya: Well, I did a little housework and now it's all clean. Ms. Carolyn: That's great, and you know what? Maraya: What? Ms. Carolyn: I just want to tell you something. Maraya: Go ahead. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for getting mad at you while we were folding clothes together. Maraya: Oh? Ms. Carolyn: When I demonstrated you how to fold them, you did it right and I got mad at you because you were copying me. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: And when you copied me three times, I ended up getting so mad that I spanked you. (The instant replay plays in Ms. Carolyn's imagination) Maraya: Ow! Why did you do that? I didn't do anything wrong! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yes, you did. Maraya: What did I do? Ms. Carolyn: You folded my shirt all wrong! Maraya: It doesn't look like I folded it wrong. In fact, I did it right. Ms. Carolyn: That's what you think. But what I'' think is that you folded it wrong and ''I think you need to fold it again. Maraya: But still, that's no reason why you spanked me. Ms. Carolyn: Yes. That is the reason why I spanked you. Maraya: But - Ms. Carolyn: I had enough of you. I'm going to do a different chore. I'm going to...vacuum the living room. (Then her imagination goes away and suddenly Mr. Danny stops her) Mr. Danny: Carolyn, did you just said that you spanked Maraya, honey? Ms. Carolyn: Yes... Mr. Danny: Well, you better not do it again, honey. Ms. Carolyn: I won't. (As soon as Mr. Danny walks away, Ms. Carolyn continues talking to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Please forgive me. Maraya: Of course I'll forgive you. Always. (Knocks on door) Ms. Carolyn: Looks like somebody's at the door. (When she gets the door, Maraya's stepmom is there) Ms. Carolyn: Hello! Lisa: Hello. You must be Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I am. Lisa: I'm here to get my stepdaughter, Maraya. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya's right here. But before you pick her up, I want to show you something. (Lisa comes in the house and Ms. Carolyn shuts the door) Ms. Carolyn: Look how shiny Maraya made our house. Lisa: Wow. Maraya, did you clean the whole house for Ms. Carolyn? Maraya: Yeah, I did. Lisa: You should definitely deserve a lot of money for cleaning the whole house. Ms. Carolyn, do you have any money? Ms. Carolyn: Ask Mr. Danny. I'm sure he has some money for you. Lisa: Uh, excuse me, Mr. Danny, but do you have any money? Mr. Danny: Why, yes, I do. How much do you need? Lisa: Uh, $20, please. Mr. Danny: Here you go, my darling. $20 just for you. Lisa: Thank you. Mr. Danny: You're welcome. (When he walks away, Lisa asks Maraya who she prefers to live with) Lisa: So, Maraya. Who do you prefer to live with? Ms. Carolyn and her dear husband, or do you want to go home and live with me? Maraya: Uh, living with Ms. Carolyn for a while really wasn't that fun at first, but then I cleaned the whole house for her because she deserved it. So I think I'll live with...you! Lisa: Yay! I knew you were going to choose me. Come on, let's go! Maraya: Okay. Bye, Ms. Carolyn. Bye, Mr. Danny. See you next time. Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Maraya. I'll see you on Monday. Maraya: Okay. Bye! See you on Monday! (After they leave the house, Ryan and Haley are surprised) Ryan: Hey, Maraya. You're back. Maraya: Yep. Haley: Maraya! I'm so glad to see you again. Maraya: Me too! (laughing) Lisa: Well, Maraya, should we get in the car and eat somewhere special for your reward? Maraya: Yeah. I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse! Lisa (laughing): Okay. Then let's get in the car and go. Maraya: Yay! (Everyone gets in the car and then as they drive away, the scene fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn *Mr. Danny *Haley *Ryan *Lisa Trivia *The characters Mr. Danny, Haley, and Ryan did not speak very much in this episode. *This episode is a sequel to the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn." *This is one of the episodes where it doesn't take place at school. *This is the only episode where Maraya wears her pajamas the whole time. *This is the only episode where Ms. Carolyn slaps Maraya in the face. *The two characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)